


Eye For An Eye

by Le_petit_pauvre



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Blood, Blood and Torture, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gangbang, Gore, Group Sex, M/M, MGS3, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post MGS3 Torture Scene, Skull Fucking, pure sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_petit_pauvre/pseuds/Le_petit_pauvre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his Snake's torture session with Volgin, Ocelot is feeling a bit hot and bothered. So waltzes into the room and tries out some "avant-garde torture methods."<br/>;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye For An Eye

Snake hung from the ceiling helplessly. The toes of his shoes brushed against the floor ever so teasingly;giving him the illusion that he would release himself from his binds and go to where Eva instructed him to go.

_Physical and psychological torture. Primitive but effective_ ,Snake noted as he hung his head in defeat and weariness. He lifted his head up as he heard the mechanical whir of the automatic sliding door and the click of footsteps.

Two men clad in full uniform walked into the chamber with AK-47s in hand. They walked closer and closer;observing his various scars and bruises,both fresh and old. The two men reached for the rope that held his wrists over his head,but stopped once they heard the unmistakable clanging of spurs against the metal floor.  
"Major." They saluted. "What are you doing here,sir?"  
"I would like to have a word with the prisoner in private." The Russian stated. "Now if you'll excuse me..."  
"Of course, Major."

The western spurs and revolvers,the black Soviet uniform,the bright red scarf and beret,the Aryan blonde buzzcut hair and blue eyes. All those features pointed to one man.

"Ocelot…" He groaned.  
"In the flesh." Ocelot retorted smugly.

_What the hell is he planning? He already shot out my eye,what more could he do?_

Ocelot looked Snake up and down just as the two soldiers did. Only there was a glimmer of hunger and lust in his sapphire globes.

"You look damn fine for someone who got the shit beat out of him." He scoffed.

Snake was to weak to say anything,but he was conflicted between being disgusted and complimented. He felt a hand lift his chin up gently;staring into Ocelot's eyes hatefully as the younger man's smugness and cockiness thickened to near tangibility.

"Y'know I prefer seeing you like this;so helpless and malleable…" He purred as he licked a spot of clotting blood off his collarbone. Snake tried his hardest to back away from Ocelot,but all he could manage to do was swing back and forth lightly.

"You trying to kick me? Remember how well that turned out?" He taunted;reminding him of the earlier incident that left him half blind.  
"You're pathetic. A truly filthy American dog."  
"Ohh I love it when you talk dirty…" Snake responded in a monotone,sarcastic voice.  
"Really? Well, actions speak louder than words…" The blonde whispered as he rubbed his gloved hand against Snake's crotch.

The younger man then started to lick and bite at a scar found near the prisoner's shoulder,savoring the metallic taste of congealing blood. Snake cursed himself for finding pleasure in this sinful act. A soft,throaty moan fell from his lips;making Ocelot chuckle.  
"You like that,don't you?"

_If feeling violated counts as "liking it",sure…_

"Well,if you don't mind,I could put that lovely body to good use."

_He doesn't mean what I think he means…does he?_

"Use some…'unorthodox interrogation techniques',let's call them."

The younger man untied the rope at Snake's wrist and let him fall onto the bloodstained floor with a thud. While he was relieved to not have that damn rope cutting into him,Snake knew better than to see this as a good thing. The kid was planning something,and it's most definitely not going to be a romantic walk across the countryside. He bets dollars to dimes it's going to be something immoral,sick and depraved.

He felt deft hands tug down his bloodstained camouflage pants and prop his ass up in the air. He tried to wriggle away,but Ocelot was one step ahead of him. The blonde roughly grabbed his chestnut brown hair and pulled a switchblade to his throat.

"Don't you dare think of escaping here 'cuz if you do,I feel this room would look amazing painted in your blood." He growled. He made a shallow cut on Snake's back and lapped up the scarlet line.

As much as he would want to,Snake didn't have the strength to kick this bastard in the balls. He would just have to let Ocelot have his way with him.

The younger man stuffed his gloves into his coat pocket ran his hands along Snake's abs;teasing the bruised,toned flesh. Snake arched his back and softly moaned

_If I'm gonna be his little sex slave for the evening,might as well put on a show for him so we can get it done quicker..._ Snake reasoned internally.

Ocelot didn't waste any time in shoving his finger into his entrance. An intoxicating mix of pain and pleasure raced through his body. Every word that Ocelot purred into his ear taunted and scolded him for enjoying the intrusion as he gradually added more fingers.  
Snake felt so weak and powerless,there was no way to escape from him,so all he could was moan and shiver as loudly as he could to get this sick fuck off and all this over with.

He wanted to run away or cry for help,but even if he could manage to,that would get him shot on sight. Snake's thoughts of escape were interrupted when he felt the probing fingers leave him. He made a slight whimper that made the commie bastard chuckle.  
"Does the filthy American slut want more?" He teased. "Why don't I call in my unit and have them fill you to the brim?"  
"You wouldn't…" Snake choked out.  
"Oh,I would."

Right after he said that, Ocelot did as he promised and red beret toting soldiers poured into the room. All 6 of them descended upon him and stuffed their cocks inside him,including his wounds. The warm blood and muscle enveloped their lengths in a pleasant way.

"Damn,he's so tight!" They commented. The overwhelming pain was muted enough by the pleasure coming from the man hitting his prostate that the intoxicating mixture from earlier came back. Through his haze, he noticed Ocelot was at the far end of the room stroking himself;supervising this heinous acts with a self restrained lust.

_C'mon big boy! Why don't you join in on the fun of fucking me senseless!_ Snake's thought.

He stared at Ocelot;his inner taunts manifesting into his playful glare.  
Ocelot walked over to his prisoner and gripped at his hair roughly. The Russian took a moment to observe his expression. Half lidded eyes and lolling tongue looked so inviting;he simply couldn't resist anymore. Snake opened his mouth wider as to open himself up to his captor's cock,but was met with something different. Ocelot instead thrusted into Snake's bleeding eye socket.

The ruptured eyeball completely split open,leaving what little hope there was of returned eyesight gone. The fresh blood and crusty congealed blood splattered onto the floor. Snake's looked at Ocelot with his remaining eye and noticed a sick grin on his face as he thrust roughly into his skull. All the sensations that courses through his veins was simply overwhelming. All he could do was moan and squirm and encourage this sinful act as the 7 other men spoke lewd taunts and lustful praise.

"Fuck,this guy is amazing. Keep clenching 'round my cock,baby" One man commented.  
It's wasn't long before all 8 men released. The floor was stained a light,strawberry pink. Snake's wounds and right eye were completely covered and filled with cum. He lay motionless in the middle of the room.

"Looks like he passed out." One man said as he pressed his fingers to his pulse.  
"I don't blame him,that was one hell of a fuck," commented another.  
"You two!" Ocelot commanded. "Take him to his cell."  
"Yes,sir!" The saluted.  
"And you four. Clean this mess up." Ocelot said as he pointed to the light pink pool of liquid in the middle of the room.  
"Yes,sir!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this pure,unadulterated sin.  
> Please leave kudos and comments :)


End file.
